Just Give Me a Reason
by jennyrosa2477
Summary: aku muak, Hubungan kita tidak hancur hanya bengkok. Berilah sebuah alasan agar Kita bisa memperbaikinya bersama dan belajar saling mencintai. my first FF / No Bash / No flame / DLDR / GS / WONKYU / dont forget to RnR


Tittle : Just Give Me a Reason  
Cast : Choi Siwon  
Cho Kyuhyun

Warning : Typo(s) | GaJe | Abal | GS | DLDR

Presented by : Jenny Rosa Damayanti

Summary : aku muak, Hubungan kita tidak hancur hanya bengkok. Berilah sebuah alasan agar Kita bisa memperbaikinya bersama dan belajar saling mencintai.

Song Play : Just Give Me A Reason

NB : Saya sarankan jika anda tidak menyukai FF ini Jangan memaksakan untuk membacanya. No Bash ! No Flame !

* * *

Ckrik

Blatz

Kilatan cahaya blitz saling berlomba untuk mendapatkan gambar dari pasangan yang kini diberitakan renggang. Para wartawan dan juga Kameramen mengerubungi mereka, setiap pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir wartawan hanya dibalas dengan senyuman.

Pandangan kedua pasangan itu mengarah pada kameramen.

" Siwon-ssi apa benar hubungan kalian sedang mengalami keretakan ? "  
Tanya salah satu wartawan sambil mengarahkan Mikrofonnya kearah namja yang bernama Siwon..

" Hubungan kami selama ini baik-baik saja, nyaris diantara kami tidak ada pertengkaran. Jadi anda bisa menebak sendiri bukan jawabannya ? "  
Jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum kearah wartawan walaupun tipis namun menyimpan banyak arti didalamnya.  
" Lalu bagaimana dengan foto-foto anda yang tersebar didunia Maya bersama dengan Model terkenal itu ? "  
Kali ini pertanyaan itu dilontarkan oleh sang wartawan yang sedang menggenggam Note dan bulpen dimasing-masing tangannya.

Siwon bungkam ia memilih tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, sedangkan yeoja yang kini berada disampingnya menggenggan tangan Siwon dengan erat.

" Mereka hanya berteman, dia Teman Siwon saat SMA. Jadi tidak ada salahnya bukan jika mereka hanya reoni ? " Sahut yeoja itu untuk menjelaskan pertanyaan dari sang wartawan. Siwon melirik yeoja itu sejenak.

" Ya benar kata Kyuhyun, waktu itu aku bertemu dengannya saat membeli Coffe di Starbucks kami saling berbincang dan bercanda. Tidak ada kata lebih dari pertemanan. " Terang Siwon membenari ucapan Kyuhyun.

Para wartawan hanya memanggut-manggutkan kepalanya. Mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa dibalik itu semua, kedua pasangan itu menyimpan suatu rahasia. Rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh kedua pasangan tersebut.

* * *

Cekleek

Brakk

Pintu apartemen itu tertutup sangat kencang, Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang namja bernama Siwon yang melakukannnya. Ia tidak memperdulikan tetangga sebelah yang sedang terganggu dari tidur nyenyaknya akibat debaman pintu Apartemen Siwon.

" Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu, kenapa kau tak hati-hati ! Banyak Nitizen yang meragui hubungan kita, tapi kenapa kau dengan terang-terangan berkencan dengan Model Cantik itu ?! "  
Protes Kyuhyun sambil melemparkan tas berbranded Furla miliknya diatas sofa.

" Aku sudah hati-hati, mengenakan penyamaran layaknya teroris tapi sia-sia. "  
Ujar Siwon, ia menjambak rambutnya dengan kasar setelah mendudukan pantatnya diatas sofa sebelah tas Kyuhyun.

" Ini salahmu ! Jika seperti ini mereka akan mengetahui keretakan hubungan rumah tangga kita ! Jika seandainya semua itu tak terjadi pasti- "

" Cukup ! Kau selalu saja menyalahkanku berselingkuh dengan Model itu ! Padahal kau saja selalu berkencan dengan semua pria lain diluar sana ! "  
Siwon menuding Kyuhyun, terlihat guratan kecewa dibalik mimik marahnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam, bukan seperti ini maksudnya. Semua ini salah Siwon, jika saja ia sedikit terbuka dengannya maka kejadian ini tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Semua diawali sejak 2 minggu yang lalu.

**Flashback**

_Malam itu Kyuhyun pulang dengan wajah yang kusut, ia menenteng sepatu High heels-nya sambil berjalan gontai. Pekerjaannya sebagai Desainer muda membuatnya menjadi seperti Zombie, karena pesanan pihak investor yang menginginkan bahan baju edisi musim Semi._

_Ia berjalan menuju Apartemennya dengan Siwon, suami sah yang sangat tampan bekerja sebagai Direktur Choi Chorp dan terkenal di kalangan orang kaya._

_Mereka dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tua mereka, awalnya Siwon menolak ia sangat tidak suka jika diusianya yang baru menginjak 25 tahun harus memiliki keluarga sendiri. Dan Kyuhyun, jangan ditanya lagi. Ia yeoja tipikal cuek dan tidak peduli dengan apapun. Kyuhyun tidak menolak dan juga tidak setuju, ia hanya diam ketika berkenalan dengan keluarga Choi._

_Menurutnya, hidup itu sudah ada yang mengatur. Jadi apakah harus jika takdirnya sudah ditentukan dan ia memberontak ?. Itu adalah hal Naif yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan jika memberontak._

_Back To Kyuhyun_

_Kyuhyun merogoh kantung Blazzernya kemudian mengambil kunci duplikat Apartement untuk membuka pintu._

_Klikk_

_Ceklekk_

_Brakk_

_Hal yang baru ia lihat adalah gelap, Kyuhyun meraba samping dinding untuk mencari saklar kemudian_

_Tek_

_Lampu itu menyala menerangi Ruang Tamu dan juga Pantry dapur di sebelah kanan. Ia mendesah pelan sebelum melangkahkan kakinya kearah Kamar._

_Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara suaminya sedang berteriak._

_" Arghhh ! "_

_" Terus ... Hah ... Hah ... Fash ... terh ! Ah ! Ah! Ah ! Ohh-pphhaa "_

_Deg_

_Matanya membulat penuh ketika mendengar suara desahan yeoja menggema dibalik pintu kamarnya._

_Dengan tangan bergetar ia meraih kenop pintu itu untuk membukanya._

_" Come-onhh ...! Ah ! Ah! Sedih-kithh ... Lahh ... Ghi ... "_

_Kriettt_

_Pintu itu terbuka, Kyuhyun merasakan dunianya berhenti berputar ketika memandang suaminya sedang melakukan adegan intim diatas kasur. Bau sperma menyeruak di indra penciumannya, yang ia lakukan hanya terdiam sambil mengeluarkan air mata tanpa isakan._

_" Si- wonhh "_  
_Ujarnya lirih dan parau kemudian ia terduduk diatas lantai ubin yang dingin._

_Bukk_

_" K-Kyu... Kyuhyun ?! "_

* * *

_Siwon menatap istrinya yang kini hanya diam diatas sofa sambil menekuk lututnya, Kyuhyun memandang kosong kearah TV yang menyiarkan siaran kartun kesukaannya._

_" Mianhae "_  
_Ujar Siwon dengan sarat penuh penyesalan._

_Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut, ia mencengkram kausnya yang belum sempat ia ganti tadi dengan sangat erat._

_" Aku ... Aku tidak bermaksud melukaimu Kyu ... Aku hanya- "_

_" Apa kau sudah bosan denganku ? Apa tubuhnya lebih indah dibandingkan denganku ? Apa aku kurang menarik untukmu ? " Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada datar namun mampu membuat Siwon merasa sangat bersalah_

_" Kyu-"_

_" Stop ! Jangan kau jawab ! Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya. Namanya Tiffani bukan ? Kekasihmu saat Kuliah hingga sekarang, aku minta maaf jika aku menjadi penghalang bagi hubungan kalian. "_  
_Sela Kyuhyun, disetiap kalimatnya ia mengucapkan setiap kata dengan nada yang miris._

_" Bukan begitu Kyu maksudku- "_

_" Aku rasa itu sudah cukup, apa kau lelah ? Kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu mandi "_  
_Ujar Kyuhyun yang bangkit dari sofa menuju kamar mandi. Siwon menatap nanar kearah punggung Kyuhyun yang perlahan mulai menjauh_

_" Mianhae Kyu-ah aku menyakitimu "_

_._  
_Siwon merasah gelisah diatas kasur, ia seperti bermimpi buruk. Kyuhyun yang merasakan ranjangnya berdecit terus menurus kemudian membalikan tubuhnya kearah Siwon._

_" Siwon-ah "_

_" Kyu... Mianhae, kau tak pantas untukku. Carilah lelaki lain yang mencintaimu dengan tulus. Bukan aku orangnya Kyu .. Mianhae ... Mianhae .. " Igau Siwon dengan nada gelisah._

_Kyuhyun membekap mulutnya, ia menatap kearah Siwon yang sedang mengigau didalam mimpi buruknya._

_" Apakah benar yang kau katakan itu Siwon-ah ? "_  
_Tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati, ia berniat tidur kembali namun rasanya sangat sulit karna air mata yang tak mau berhenti mengalir. Ia mendekati suaminya kemudian memeluk Siwon dengan erat._

* * *

_Di meja makan, hanya terdengar dentingan sendok dan piring. Tak ada percakapan sedikitpun yang keluar dari bibir mereka, mereka hanya saling mencuri pandang dan kemudian membuang muka ketika pandangan mereka bertemu._

_Kyuhyun menyelesaikan makanannya dengan cepat, ia meletakan sendoknya sebelum membawa piring kotor itu di Washtafle._

_Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang melenggang pergi kearah dapur untuk mencuci piring, rasanya ia sangat kecewa pada dirinya sendiri karna ketahuan berselingkuh._

_Tanpa Siwon sadari, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan air matanya dengan deras sambil tetap membilas piring-piring kotor itu menggunakan spons._

* * *

_Dihari minggu ini, mereka menghabiskan waktu di depan layar LCD TV Plasma mereka di Ruang keluarga._  
_Siwon menatap TV didepannya dengan tidak berselerah ia melirik kearah samping, dan begitu terkejutnya ketika Kyuhyun diam mematung kearah TV tanpa mengetahui darah merah keluar dari hidung Kyuhyun._

_" Ommo ! Kyuhyun-ah ! "_  
_Panik Siwon sambil meraih tissue yang ada diatas meja kaca didepannya._

_Siwon berniat menghapus jejak darah itu sebelum tangan Kyuhyun menampik kasar tangan Siwon._

_" Tidak perlu, biarkan seperti ini. Aku tidak layak untuk kau sentuh ! "_

_Deg_

_Siwon terbelalak kaget ketika Kyuhyun berujar dengan kata dingin, pandangan Kyuhyun terlihat seperti menghujatinya dengan beribu pisau._

_" Aku muak ! Kenapa kau tak pernah jujur padaku !? Kenapa kau menutupi semuanya ?! "_  
_Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada tinggi, Siwon membuka bibirnya namun ia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa._

_" Selama ini kita menikah, kenapa kau tak mengatakannya bahwa kau sudah bosan padaku ?! "_  
_Kyuhyun menangis, ia mengusap air matanya dengan kasar._

_Siwon meraih kedua pundak Kyuhyun dan mencengkramnya dengan kuat._

_" Kenapa kau menyalahkanku ?! Kita menikah tanpa dasar cinta ! Dari dulu aku sudah pernah menolak perjodohan ini, tapi sebesar apapun aku memberontak hasilnya tetap sama "_  
_Ujar Siwon, Kyuhyun merasakan telinganya berdengung keras. Mendengar perkataan Siwon, ia seperti diterjam ombak dan terhempas dibatuan karang yang terjal._

_" Kalau begitu ... Kenapa kau tak menceraikanku ? "_  
_Tanya Kyuhyun, ia menundukan kepala sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam isakan._

_Siwon melepas cengkramannya dari pundak Kyuhyun, ia terasa lemas untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun kali ini._

_" Aku ... Aku tidak bisa "_

**Flashback END**

" Kau yang memulainya, aku berkencan dengan pria lain itu bukan urusanmu ! "  
Ujar Kyuhyun Final sambil mengambil mantelnya yang tergantung sebelum keluar membanting pintu.

Brakk

Siwon menatap pintu apartemennya dengan perasaan sedih, ia berjalan kearah jendela kaca dan menyibak gorden putih bersih itu sedikit.

Dari arah sini ia bisa melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari pekarangan Apartemen menuju Mobil berwarna Hitam ber-branded Hyundai. Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil bagian penumpang depan setelah itu mobil Hyundai tersebut melaju meninggalkan Apartemen Siwon.

" Kali ini siapa lagi yang kau ajak kencan Kyu ? "

* * *

Kyuhyun menatap keluar kaca jendela mobil, ia memikirkan hubungan keretakan rumah tangganya dengan Siwon.

Ia sangat menyesal harus membentak Siwon tadi, tapi bukan salahnya juga jika dia Emosi karna Skandal baru yang dibuat oleh Siwon.

Kyuhyun memijit keningnya pelan sebelum menatap jam tangan yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

" Berhenti di situ "  
Ujar Kyuhyun yang mampu membuat sang namja disampingnya menatapnya bingung.

" Mwo ?! Bukankah kita akan kehotel ? "  
Tanya namja itu kearah Kyuhyun

" Aku menyewamu bukan untuk ke Hotel, aku menyewamu untuk mengantarku keluar dari Rumahku " ujar Kyuhyun santai sambil mengambil beberapa lembar uang didalam dompetnya.

Sedangkan namja yang ada disampingnya hanya diam melongo.

" Ini, apakah kurang ? "  
Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan lembaran uang yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit kearah sang namja sewaannya.

Namja itu hanya mampu menerima uang itu, baru kali ini ada yang menyewanya bukan untuk pergi ke Hotel dan melakukan ' sesuatu '.

" Aniya "

" Kalau begitu turunkan aku disini "

Mobil itu menepi kepinggir jalan kemudian beberapa detik muncullah Kyuhyun yang keluar dari Mobil.

Tanpa banyak kata lagi Kyuhyun langsung melenggang pergi menuju sebuah Kedai Es Krim yang tak jauh dari jaraknya melangkah.

Kling  
Kling

Bunyi kemerincing lonceng pintu menampilkan Kyuhyun yang datang dari luar menuju kedalam Kedai.

Ia berjalan kearah tempat duduk bagian pojok agar tak ada seorangpun yang tahu bahwa dirinya berada disini. Kyuhyun tak memperdulikan jam dinding yang mengarah pada pukul 9.10, ia lebih memilih memesan Es krim untuk mendinginkan pikirannya.

Selama ini ia hanya menyewa namja-namja di Club untuk mengantarkannya kesini. Ia hanya ingin melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan, dengan cara seperti inilah ia bisa menghindar dari pertengkaran antara dirinya dengan Siwon.

* * *

Sementara itu dilain tempat, Siwon duduk di bagian pembatas Balkon Rumahnya sambil menatap langit yang begitu gelap tanpa sinar rembulan.

Ia mengenang semua masa kebersamaannya bersama Kyuhyun DULU, sebelum Skandal Bodoh yang ia perbuat sehingga membuat hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun menjadi renggang.

Menurut Siwon, hubungan mereka tidak hancur Hubungan mereka hanya renggang dan perlu diperbaiki dengan kepala dingin bukan dengan Emosi.

Ia sadar bahwa ini kesalahannya, ia yang memulai penghianatan ini sehingga Kyuhyun menjadi benci padanya. Tapi menurut Siwon ini juga bukan kesalahannya, Kyuhyun berselingkuh dengan pria lain yang berbeda setiap minggu. Dan itu membuatnya muak selama ini, entahlah ini bisa dibilang cemburu atau tidak tapi bila ia melihat Kyuhyun berkencan dengan pria lain selain dirinya itu membuat Siwon sakit hati.

Siwon mengambil ponsel Touch Screen miliknya yang ada di atas meja kemudian menekan nomor telphone untuk menghubungi seseorang.

" Tiffani-ssi bisakah kita bertemu ? "

" Aniya, aku hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu "

" Baiklah, di Jack Cafe sekarang "

Pip

Setelah menelphone Siwon bergegas meninggalkan balkon untuk mengambil jaket tebal miliknya dan kunci mobil kemudian ia keluar dari Apartemen menemui seseorang yang membuat Rumah Tangganya renggang.

* * *

Kyuhyun memapakan kakinya di jalanan yang curam, ia begitu menyesal karena menyerahkan semua uang Cashnya kepada namja sewaannya. Dan bodohnya pula ia lupa membawa ATM.

Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya, sepatu high heels yang tingginya 15 cm membuat kakinya pegal. Dengan tertatih ia menepi kearah pinggir trotoar dan duduk diatas paving seorang diri.

Kyuhyun melepas kedua sepatunya kemudian memijat pelan telapak kakinya yang terasa pegal

" Ssshh ... "  
Ringisnya ketika pijatannya menyentuh daerah yang nyeri pada bagian tumit.

" Kalau begini caranya kapan aku sampai kerumah ? "  
Monolog Kyuhyun sambil tetap memijat kakinya, ia menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri.

" Kenapa daerah ini sepi sekali ? Memangnya jam berapa ini ? "

Kyuhyun menatap jam tangan miliknya sebelum membulatkan mata karna terkejut begitu melihat jam tangan itu menunjukan pukul 12.05

" Mwo ?! Sudah malam ternyata. "

Karna takut pulang kemalaman Kyuhyun memilih untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan langkah yang terseok-seok

* * *

Back To Siwon  
Previous Time 10.15

Siwon memasuki Cafe dengan langkah yang terkesan pelan, ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk mencari seseorang.

Ketika pandangannya mengarah ke seseorang yang ia tuju, ia langsung melesat kearah meja tempat seseorang itu duduk.

" Tiffani-ssi aku ingin berbicara padamu "  
Ujar Siwon To The Point kearah yeoja dihadapannya yang bernama Tiffani

" Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Oppa ? Apa kau merindukanku ? "  
Tanya Tiffani sambil mengerlingkan matanya kearah Siwon yang dibalas dengan tatapan datar oleh namja itu.

" Aniya, aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu bahwa Hubungan kita selesai sampai disini "

Tiffani berdiri dari duduknya, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Siwon mengatakan ini semua padanya.

" Apa yang kau katakan Oppa !? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku ?! Aku mencintaimu, dan kau juga mencintaiku bukan ?! Kita saling mencintai tapi kenapa kau memutuskan hubungan kita ?! Kenapa ?! "  
Teriak yeoja itu frustasi, semua orang yang ada di cafe itu memandang Tiffani dengan bingung.

" Aku memiliki keluarga, dan aku rasa Hubungan ini tidak bisa kita pertahankan ! Kau tau sendiri, istriku terluka setiap mendengar skandal kita ! "  
Siwon menatap Tiffani dengan tajam.

" Tapi... Tapi oppa, aku mencintaimu "  
Ujar Tiffani lirih sambil menundukan kepalanya, ia terisak pelan.

" Tapi aku tidak, kurasa hubungan kita berakhir sampai disini. Selamat tinggal "

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan Siwon langsung pergi meninggalkan Tiffani yang masih terisak.

* * *

Kyuhyun memasuki pekarangan apartemennya dengan lesuh, wajahnya yang sudah pucat kini bertambah pucat. Tubuhnya penuh dengan peluh serta kakinya melangkah dengan terseok-seok.

Rasanya ia ingin berendam air hangat sekarang juga batinnya.

Kyuhyun menaiki Lift hingga lantai 3 kemudian setelah pintu Lift terbuka, Kyuhyun langsung bergegas menuju ke Apartemennya sekarang juga.

Ia terus melangkah hingga Kyuhyun tiba didepan pintu apartemennya, seperti biasa ia langsung menyiapkan kunci duplikat untuk membuka pintu

Ceklekk

Kriett

Brakk

Deg

Betapa terkejutnya ketika ia melihat sosok suaminya sedang berdiri menyandar pada sofa dan membingkai matanya dengan bidikan tajam.

" Kenapa baru pulang jam segini ?" Tanya namja itu dengan nada dingin, ia tetap menatap Kyuhyun secara intens.

" Masih mending aku tidak pulang hingga besok pagi "  
Sahut Kyuhyun cuek, ia melenggang pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang terkejut.

" Kau !- "

Srett

Kyuhyun berhenti, ia merasakan pergelangan tangannya ditarik paksa hingga badannya kini menghadap kearah suaminya.

" Mwoya ? "  
Kyuhyun hanya menganggapinya dengan malas, ia merasa lelah sekarang. Berjalan kaki tanpa alas kaki membuat kakinya seperti ingin patah.

" Kita harus menyelesaikan masalah kita agar tuntas "  
Siwon masih tetap mencengkram lengan Kyuhyun sehingga membuat Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan.

" Lepaskan aku ! "  
Kyuhyun menghempaskan lengannya, sehingga cengkraman Siwon terlepas secara kasar.

" Jalan satu-satunya untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini adalah kita harus BERCERAI ! "

Jederr !

Seperti tersengat listrik Siwon menganga tak percaya, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum meremehkan kearah Siwon.

" Kenapa ? Kau tak bisa ? Jika kau tak bisa biar aku saja yang mengurusnya. Kau hanya tinggal menandatanganinya nanti "

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya, bukan ini yang ia inginkan. Ia hanya ingin memperbaiki semua kesalahannya saja, dan bukan ingin bercerai. Mungkinkah keluarga kecil seperti ini akan hancur ?

" Diam berarti setuju, baiklah sampai nanti dipengadilan Siwon-ssi "  
Kyuhyun berbalik, ia meninggalkan Siwon yang masih mencerna pikirannya.

" Bercerai ? "  
Lirih Siwon, ia memandang kyuhyun yang meninggalkannya.

Tidak! Ia tidak ingin bercerai hanya karna mempertahankan Ego masing-masing.

Dengan cepat ia mendekati kyuhyun yang hampir tiba didepan pintu kamarnya.

Grepp

Siwon merangkul pundak Kyuhyun dengan erat, sedangkan kepalanya ia tenggelamkan pada leher Kyuhyun.

" Aku tidak ingin kita bercerai kyu... "  
Ujar Siwon lirih, ia memejamkan kedua bola matanya dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Kyuhyun.

" Kenapa ? Beri aku sebuah alasan. Kenapa kau tidak ingin kita bercerai ? "  
Kyuhyun menahan isakannya dengan membekap mulutnya, ia sangat bingung dengan Siwon. Mengapa suaminya itu tidak ingin cerai ?

" Aku ... Aku tidak bisa Kyu~ "

Kyuhyun melepas rangkulan Siwon dengan kasar, ia membalikan badannya kearah Siwon. Matanya menunjukan kilatan marah + kecewa.

" Setiap kita membahas ini selalu saja kau mengatakan itu ! Kenapa kau tak ingin memberiku sedikit alasan agar aku percaya ? Aku muak dengan semua ini ! Segitu susahnya kau mengatakan sepatah kata untuk meyakiniku ?! "

Siwon diam, ia masih berpikir untuk menyelesaikan pertengkaran ini agar semuanya tidak terluka.

" Kyuhyun-ah~ "

" Aku lelah Siwon... Lelah jika kau hanya diam saja "  
Kyuhyun menghapus lelehan air matanya menggunakan punggung tangan kanannya.

Siwon menangkup kedua pipi Kyuhyun, ia menatap kedua bola mata Emerald milik Kyuhyun dengan sayu.

" Aku tidak ingin kita bercerai Kyu-ah, aku ingin belajar mencintaimu "

Deg

Kedua bola mata Emerald itu melebar, dengan bibir yang sedikit membuka membuat Siwon meneguk ludahnya susah payah.

" Kita mulai dari awal, I'll promise. I will learn to love you " ujar Siwon seraya mendekatkan kepalanya kearah wajah Kyuhyun.

Detik berikutnya bibir itu saling menempel, Kyuhyun masih diam dan hanya memandang mata Siwon dari dekat. Nafas yang keluar dari hidungnya terasa tercekat, seolah lupa bagaimana caranya menghirup oksigen.

Akal sehatnya berada diambang batas, ia tak menyangka bahwa suaminya akan menciumnya. Ciuman pertama bersama suaminya, setelah bertahun-tahun ia bisa merasakan adanya aliran aneh yang mengalir ditubuhnya. Seperti buncahan ledakan kembang api serta kupu-kupu terbang di hatinya.

Siwon melepaskan ciumannya, ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Kyuhyun hanya beberapa centi sebelum mengusap bibir merah merekah itu dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan.

" We're not broken, we're just bend. Just give me a second chance and we can learn to love again Kyu~ "

Kyuhyun merasakan lemas pada bagian lututnya, ia memeluk leher Siwon dengan sangat erat. Akhirnya, setelah bertahun-tahun suaminya memberi alasan yang jelas. Ia menangis terharu sambil mengucapkan.

" I will learn to love you Siwon, To love again and again. "

Siwon tersenyum tulus, ia membalas pelukan Kyuhyun tak kalah eratnya.

" Gomawo "

* * *

" Kyu ... "  
Ujar Siwon yang mengelus surai halus milik Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

Setelah acara berpelukan mereka, Siwon memutuskan untuk menggiring Kyuhyun kearah Balkon Apartemen dan duduk di kursi santai sambil bermesraan.

" Hmmm ? "  
Sahut Kyuhyun, ia sedang memejamkan matanya sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Siwon.

" Namja-Namja itu... Kenapa kau berkencan dengan mereka ? "  
Tanya Siwon menuntut penjelasan, ia mencium bau Shampoo yang harum di rambut ikal milik istrinya.

" Kenapa ? Kau cemburu ? "  
Ujar Kyuhyun bermaksud menggoda Siwon.

" Mwo ? Cemburu ? Benarkah ? "  
Goda Siwon balik, ia mencubit pipi gembil milik Kyuhyun dengan gemas.

" Aww ! Appo " ringis Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Dengan iseng Siwon mengapit bibir Kyuhyun dengan jarinya.

" Hahaha ... Dasar "  
Ujar Siwon sambil tetap mengapit mulut Kyuhyun.

" Emmbb ... Mmmm ... "  
Kyuhyun meronta tak jelas, sedangkan Siwon semakin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal

" Jangan kau ulangi lagi araseo, kau harus berjanji padaku bahwa hanya akulah yang akan menjadi teman kencanmu selamanya "

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Siwon dari bibirnya, perlahan ia kecup bibir Siwon secara kilat dan tersenyum innocent.

" Hehehe ... Sebenarnya, aku ... Aku menyewa mereka bukan untuk diajak kencan. Tapi ... "  
Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat Siwon menaikan alisnya sedikit keatas.

" Tapi ? "

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia membisikan sesuatu sehingga membuat Siwon terkejut.

" Aku menyewa mereka untuk menjadi supir pribadiku "

Kyuhyun baranjak dari pangkuan Siwon dan berlari memasuki kamarnya. Seolah tersadar Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada dihadapannya, Siwon bangkit menuju kamar mereka dengan seringaian andalannya.

" Terima hukumanmu BabyKyu~ "

Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi mereka, semoga saja tidak ada pertengkaran lagi diantara mereka. Dan terakhir ...

Semoga saja beberapa minggu kemudian mereka akan kedatangan ' tamu kecil ' diantara mereka.

Yeah, semoga saja.

* * *

END

* * *

Annyeong, pendatang baru disini :)

mohon bantuannya ne ...

Give Me a Review ne :) review kalian adalah oksigen bagi saya :)


End file.
